Stranger in my House
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: Spike is granted one wish. 5 different endings, you chose
1. Default Chapter

STRANGER IN MY HOUSE

STRANGER IN MY HOUSE 

  


Authors: Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards and Hilary a.k.a Spike Lover UK

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, the W.B. and/or Fox Production and etc. 

Summary: Set in season 5 after Crush'. Someone from Spike's past gives him a second chance. What might Spike want to do or undo. Five alternative endings to this fic. Pick at your own risk. 

Song - Angel In Disguise - Brandy for the album Never Say Never & Don't Let Go by En Vogue from the album Best Of

  
***************************************

Part One 

The Bronze was its usual buzz of activity. Spike nursed his beer waiting for Buffy to walk in and of course look at him with disgust, hatred and then watch him leave as his innards boiled in anger. 

"Bloody bitch locking me out. Uninvitin' me. ME?" He hissed as he set down the beer. 

* * *

She watched as mumbled to himself. Until he saw her come into the club. She knew from his change in mannerisms who the girl was. The Slayer. 

She watched as the Slayer and her friends gave Spike dirty looks, she watched as they scorned him, and she wondered why he was putting up with that shit. The rumours must be true. Her poor sire. She should have come to Sunnydale sooner. She wouldn't abandon him like Dru and she wouldn't belittle him like the Slayer, she would be the one to bring him back. It was perfect. 

* * * 

Part Two 

The song blared through the Bronze as she glided over to him. 

Spike watched as Buffy began to walk towards him and thought to himself, this is not going to be good. Until he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to see a familiar figure walking toward him and she was still as beautiful as ever. 

Buffy stopped as Spike turned away from her and noticed a scantily clad girl walking toward Spike. 

"Melina?" Spike gasped, he couldn't move. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Spike." She smiled straddling him on the chair he was sitting on. 

"What are . . ." 

She put her finger to his lips quieting him. 

"Unimportant questions, with long unexplainable answers." She whispered into his ear, their cold bodies radiated heat. Animalistic. Deadly. She ran her fingers along his shoulders to the base of neck and stroked the fine baby hairs along his nape. 

  
Spike closed his eyes as his childe's soothing fingers released any worries in his mind. He leaned back into her fingers which now began to stroke his hollowed cheeks. He rested his hands on her hips. 

"You look good." She smiled at him, her smile warm and caring. 

"You look amazing... Well you always looked amazing, but for a pile of ashes you look damn good." He inhaled all that was in front of him, her sun tanned skin, smooth and unscarred. Her eyes deep brown with a flicker of burgundy, her full lips, painted with a thin sheen of red lip gloss. She looked better than he even imagined. The last time he'd seen her she was helping him escape with Drusilla from Prague when one of the villagers had staked Melina right before his eyes. 

"Oh that, not to worry. Deal's with the devil can re-negotiated. Darla's a testimony of that and I am as well." Melina answered. Her usually curly black hair was straight and sleek. She quickly turned her head and looked at the still shocked Buffy. 

"So, is that your Slayer?" 

"Ah, well . . . Kind of." Spike said uncertainly looking past Melina at Buffy. 

"Can I kill her?" Melina whispered into his ear. 

Spike revelled in her question. Buffy dead? That would be good after what the bitch did to me.

"You don't have to answer now, we'll discuss it later." Melina continued.

Silence between Spike and Melina was never uncomfortable. That night in London over a hundred years ago, Spike never understood why he wanted to change her. She was the daughter of an influential businessman, but at one of her fathers parties he, Darla, Drusilla and Angel were invited in by the butler, thinking that they were guests. When he saw her he was taken back not only by her beauty, and innocence but by her power and raw magnetism. And he much like Angel with Drusilla, he became obsessed with her. 

"She still watching, over there with her friends." Melina informed him. 

"Who the bloody hell cares." Spike smiled. 

* * * 

Part Three 

Buffy watched as Spike and the girl sat and talked. Buffy watched as she shook her silky black hair from side to side baring her neck to the vampire and then she looked deeply into his eyes.

"So, who's that?" Xander asked looking at couple. 

"Who knows?" Buffy scrunched her face in concern. 

"Well could she wear any less clothes?" Willow said as she looked at the girl. 

"It's possible." Anya replied a matter of factly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Well it is." 

"I hope not, cause she's bordering on naked right now." Buffy huffed. 

"Yeah." Xander replied absent mindedly as he watched the girl nestled in Spike's arms. 

"Ohhh. Now I know where I've seen that outfit." Tara stated, "It's in the Victoria Secret catalogue." 

Xander nearly spat out his drink all over Willow and spun back around to watch the girl. "It is. It's page 28. Tyra Banks had it . . . . never mind." 

Anya, Buffy and Willow glared at him, while Tara smiled. 

Buffy looked as the girl and Spike sat in silence. 

"I should go warn her." Buffy stood up from there table. 

"About what?" Anya asked. 

"About Spike. He's a killer and I should . . ." 

"Should what?" Anya asked stunned, "He has a chip remember, he can't hurt anyone anymore. So what if he gets some from the living that's her prerogative. And obviously she's quite comfortable with him." 

"Are you sure that she isn't a vampire?" Tara asked Buffy. 

"No, she's not a vampire." 

"But what?" 

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Buffy got up headed toward Spike and the girl. 

* * * 

"She's coming this way, isn't she?" Melina asked Spike. 

"Yup." He replied smiling. Melina snuggled closer toward him, his hand slid further down until he was gripping her butt. Her parts were intimately getting acquainted with his. His eyes opened in shock as she smiled wickedly at him. 

Buffy's eyes widened as she watched the display. 

"Buffy? Something you wanted?" Spike asked nonchalantly. Melina completely ignored her presence. 

"Who's your friend, Spike?" Buffy said eyeing the girl up and down. 

"What's it to you slayer? Jealous." Spike hoped. 

"As if!" Buffy venom could be seen halfway across the room. The girl leaned in closer to Spike, if that was possible and whispered something into his ears, causing his eyes to widen. He laughed aloud as she finished and immediately stopped as Buffy's glare bore through him. 

"Look little girl why don't you play with your little friends and leave the adults to their adult business." She mocked a mother talking to a child. 

Buffy's blood boiled as the girl smiled at her then diverted her attention back to Spike who was eyes were roaming every inch of her cleavage. Hey wasn't this guy about to stake Drusilla for me a couple of days ago? Who professed his love for me? And now..... I'm glad that I was right. Glad! He doesn't love anything or anyone, Buffy thought to herself. 

"Let's go dance." The girl asked Spike. 

"Sure Melina." 

Melina stood up slowly and he smiled as he looked up at her. She swung her leg around almost cat like, and held out her hand for Spike, who took it eagerly. 

"Excuse me Slayer." Spike said as she watched stunned by these turn of events. Jealousy. Jealousy. Jealousy. Green with jealousy. Sang in her mind.

The dance floor parted as the couple entered it. Melina's whole outfit or lack thereof could be taken into account. It was a black, off the shoulder, long-sleeved, lace, short-suit, her lightly tanned skin peeked from underneath the cloth. Her heels, probably six inches held her at Spike's height perfectly. She traced Spike's jaw line staring deeply into his eyes before she slipped into arms as the song began to play. Buffy turned to watch the two dance. She felt almost glued to the floor. 

_Angel in disguise she was _

_But somehow you fell for her _

_Until she broke your heart that day _

_And left you in the rain _

_But still I love you. _

The chorus of the song echoed in Spike's mind. Melina had always been the one there for Spike, she was dusted because of him. Loyalty had always been her strong suit. 

_I found it quite strange _

_The way you said her name _

_And when you look in her eyes _

_I see the lust you can't deny _

_It's more to this than what you say _

_Cause in your sleep you called her name _

_You say she's just a friend _

_I knew right then cause the rain began _

The fast beat only allowed for their dancing to become more sensuous. His hands rested on her hips as they moved. 

_Angel in disguise she was (yeah yeah yeah) _

_But somehow you fell for her (you fell for her) _

_Until she broke your heart that day (she broke your heart) _

_And left you in the rain _

_But still I love you. _

The dance floor thinned out leaving Spike and Melina dancing, Their bodies moved completely in sync with each other. They swayed together her lip-synching to him the words. Sweetly. Seductively. 

_She seemed so familiar the day that I met her _

_Who was she foolin' I had a clue what she was doin' _

_Thoughts of suspicion brought to my attention _

_I fell in her game I'm so lost _

_Please stop the rain _

_Angel in disguise she was (oh you hurt me babe) _

_But somehow you fell for her (but I'm still here) _

_Until she broke your heart that day (still lovin' you) _

_And left you in the rain _

_But still I love you. _

Melina stared at Buffy during the chorus and never missed a beat while dancing with Spike. Buffy felt as if her eyes bored through her, uncomfortable. Like something was wrong or at least going to be wrong. 

_Angel in disguise she was (I might be crazy babe) _

_But somehow you fell for her (but I love you babe, somehow you fell) _

_Until she broke your heart that day _

_And left you in the rain (she left you in the rain) _

_But still I love you. _

She stared deeply into his eyes and stopped moving. Her hands slowly glided up his arms onto his shoulder and her finger traced his collar bone and slowly moved up his neck as her fingers ran along his adam's apple. 

_And when the music stops _

_And when my tear drops _

_And when the rain ends _

_My heart will beat again _

She held his face cupped in her hands as her thumbs stroked his checks. Their gaze couldn't be broken by anything not even an apocalypse at that point. 

She stepped away from Spike and danced around him. Her black lace short suit rose ever do slightly. Anya slapped Xander on the back of his head at his gasp. 

_Oooh baby, oh darlin' _

_Angel in disguise she was (I know it hurts) _

_But somehow you fell for her _

_Until she broke your heart that day (broke your heart, broke) _

_And left you in the rain _

_But still I love you. _

_Angel in disguise she was (I love you) _

_But somehow you fell for her (somehow you fell for her) _

_Until she broke your heart that day (she left you in the rain) _

_And left you in the rain _

_But still I love you I love you (And I love you baby) _

_I'll never do the things she did. (And I love you baby) _

_Take your heart and runaway with it (And I love you baby) _

_No, no (And I love you baby) _

_Cause I really really love you. (And I love you baby) _

Buffy watched as the two swayed together back and forth together as the song played out now they weren't even touching each other just moving simultaneously together as if reading each other's mind. A part of Buffy wondered what it would be like to have that closeness with another person. She never even had that with Angel. 

_Angel in disguise she was (And I love you baby) _

_But somehow you fell for her (And I love you baby) _

_Until she broke your heart that day (And I love you baby) _

_And left you in the rain (And I love you baby) _

_But still I love you _

* * * 

Part Four 

"So what are you?" Spike asked Melina. 

  
"A demon. You know that Spike." 

"What kind of demon?" 

"When I was given a second chance I was turned into a human. I'd learned a lot about magic from Dru so I began to use it, and last year I cursed a boyfriend of mine. He slept with another girl so I turned him into a Stopher demon. All that puss and radiating cockroaches to his body, he did not find amusing to say the least. Any ways, a demon named D'Hoffryn saw me and decided to make me a vengeance demon."

"Really?" 

"Yup. And I am here to grant you a wish Spike. I never thought I would ever hear your voice calling for vengeance but with that chip in your head, your voice has been heard among the rest. So what is your wish?" 

"Hey, aren't you suppose to grant scorned women wishes?" "No I'm not a patron saint of any particular thing. I grant wishes to those deemed worthy. When D'Hoffryn told me about you I wanted to come and help my old sire." 

"Even though you were killed in Prague because of me?" 

"Because of you? What are you talking about? I made the choice, you didn't. Besides I knew people in low places that could bring me back. What do you wish for Spike? I know that she broke your heart. I know that she hurt you and I can give you. Any wish any wish that you want." Melina's thumb traced his lower lip. 

"I want . . . I want . . ." Spike looked past Melina at Buffy, then thought of Dru, and all the missed chances to kill Buffy and Angel and the rest of the scoobies. Killing Professor Walsh and the rest of those commandos. But of course the obvious occurred to him last. 

"I want the chip out of my head." Spike said uncertainly. 

"Are you sure Spike? At what point Spike?" 

"No. No! I want to go back. I want the Gem of Amarra. It's before the chip. Before the feelings. Before everything was bloody well screwed up." 

"You will remember everything. From this time. Is that what you want?" Melina asked him. 

"No. Yes. No. Bloody hell!." 

Silence between lasted seconds but for Spike seemed like hours. What would he do? Even if he got the chip out would he kill Buffy? Of course you ninny. Kill her and send her body to her Watcher in little pieces. No that's Angelus mamby pamby. Get the ring then I'd have to kick her arse and kill her. That's not a bad scenario. Then the chip won't be in my head and the last year and a half wouldn't have happened. Seems like a good deal. Except I'd remember. Bloody hell. What the hell am I going to do? 

* * * 

Buffy and the gang watched intently as Spike and Melina sat across from each other. 

"What do you think he's talking about?" Buffy asked Xander. 

Xander looked at Spike and then at Buffy, "Why do you care?" 

Buffy was taken back his question, "I . . . Uh . . . Well Spike has to be up to no good." 

* * * 

"Have you made a decision Spike?" Melina smiled as he looked her in the eye and replied. 

**_(Here are the 5 alternative endings. You decide which one you think Spike would actually go for. And don't bother asking us, we don't know either.)_**


	2. Wish 1

ENDING ONE

ENDING ONE 

_"I wish . . ." He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully. "I wish the chip was out of my head." _

_"Done." _

* * * 

Waiting for Buffy to walk into the graveyard took forever but now he had patience. Melina had been able to give him the one thing that no one else had been able to over a hundred and twenty years. Peace. And now he was going to give her peace. Eternally. She was about to dance her last dance. Screw saving the world because you like it. Screw Glory or the sodding Key, she was going to pay. Three is a nice number, and she was the perfect kill to restore his good name. Well vampiric good name. Everyone would think that he was a genius, getting close enough to the slayer to stab her in the back. Everyone but him. He would know the truth. Maybe he'd kill the other slayer in prison, what's her name . . . Faith. Oh and Angel. He definitely had to kill Angel and the scoobies. Wait. No! Leave the scoobies, let them blame themselves for her death. I wonder who the new slayer bint will be. Hope she's cute. Hope that she's in Europe. I feel like going to Spain for a bit. Maybe I'll see my old pals there, get the bragging rights for baggin' this slayer. 

* * * 

She had been watching him sitting on the tombstone thinking. Thinking deeply. Until his back straightened as he sensed her. 

"What are still doing here? I thought I told you to leave town Spike." 

"Slayer you don't own me. I can do what I want, when I want. Your not my mum, or girlfriend or even friend for that matter. You made that pretty clear.." 

Spike jumped off the tombstone and was inches from Buffy's face. She didn't flinch a muscle. She wasn't even scared. Spike laughed to himself as he watched her. 

"What are going to do Spike? . . . Huh . . . Feed me to Dru or Harmony. Oh please! Even they don't want your sorry ass. How pathetic." Buffy scoffed at him. 

"Well . . . I just might do this!" Spike backhanded Buffy. She sailed threw the air landing on the ground a few feet away hard. Spike held his head in pain and yelled a bunch of obscenities.

"Spike I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass and then staking your ass." Buffy yelled over his cursing, picking up herself off the ground and advancing quickly on Spike. 

A pin could have dropped in that cemetery. As soon as the sentence left Buffy's mouth, his cry and curses of pain stopped. She slowly drew her eyes up to him. She looked at him and he smiled wickedly at her. They were inches apart in distance. 

"Look mum no chip." Spike hit Buffy in the breadbasket which doubled her over. As her head swung down, he raised his knee and smashed it into her face. Her head flung back and he dealt her two hard rights to her ribs . Buffy fought off the dizziness and kicked Spike in the groin, he backed away in pain for a moment. 

"But how?" Buffy gasped. 

"Easy really. It only took your rejection of me and my anger for you to let the Powers That Be, the evil sect, to want me back among their kind. Actually my kind." Spike tried to punch Buffy in the face she blocked his punch and countered with a punch to his nose. Spike staggered back as the words seeped into his mind. 

"So now you're going to try and kill me? That's it?" Buffy asked angrily. 

"Lesson the second: Ask the right questions. You wanted to know how I beat them." Spike laughed as his foot lashed out, giving Buffy a roundhouse kick which she blocked weakly with her left arm. 

She threw punch to Spike's face, but it didn't wipe the grin away. Buffy holding the vampire steady, reached into her coat and pulls out a deadly thin stake. Spike broke her grip and the fight steamed up. Buffy and Spike began throwing punches at each other furiously. 

"The question isn't how did I win, it's why did they lose. Should have asked how would I kill the third. But you never thought that far ahead did you? So safe. So secure. You never asked the right questions. But now you are ready to know. You're ready to feel." 

Buffy kicked Spike in the stomach. Spike recovered from the blow as Buffy doubled up her fists and hit him with all her strength. He staggered but didn't fall. 

"Death is your art. You make it with your hands. That final gasp, that look of peace. I am going to give you that peace, Slayer. Because part of you is desperate to know. What's it like? Where does it lead you? That's also a warrior's question. A warrior's curiosity. I fulfil that curiosity. That is my art. That is my calling. The inevitable has come. So it looks like I'm gonna have myself a real...good...day." 

Buffy seething with anger was about to let it erupt. She ignored the pain in her ribs and unleashed an all out assault on Spike, throwing everything at him. She connected a roundhouse kick to his face and his head snapped back as his demon came forward. She continued with a left hook to his jaw and he buckled to the ground. Two more blows to the face and he rolled out of the way of the third punch. He grabbed her swinging arm and twisted it around putting himself at her side. He kicked her midsection and landed two blows to her face. Buffy buckled beside him. He wrenched her arm up and yanked it down quickly. Buffy could feel her the joint in her shoulder dislocate. She cried out in pain. 

"It's on you heels baby. And today's the day it's caught you." 

"What?" She gasped.

"Death." Spike replied simply. Still having a firm grip on her arm swung her around and her knees crashed into a headstone. Buffy fell to the ground in a massive heap. She lay stunned on her stomach for a second before Spike kicked her in the ribs. She turned onto her back from the force of the blow. Buffy could feel the blood poor into her mouth. Her breathing began to become more of an effort as the blood filled her throat. She swallowed cringing slightly. 

"Lesson the third: Death can be bliss. At least yours will be blissful to me." 

Buffy looked into his storm blue eyes. The moon finally appeared from behind the night's clouds. Spike watched her face. God she is beautiful. Her hair, her skin. His hand brushed her cheek, gently. 

Buffy for a second saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He might not be able to go through with it.

"Oh Buffy, things could have been so different." His demon face slipped on and Buffy panicked. She tried to struggle but it only hurt her more as her ribs ached, as her cartilage tore in her shoulder. 

"You won't do this Spike." Buffy told him uncertainly as she tried to read his eyes. 

"You know I will." He gripped her chin and turned to view the left side her neck. Spike examined the many bite marks that marred her neck. Three to be exact. The Master, Angel and Dracula. He turned her head to the right and watched her smooth unmarked skin strain ever so slightly. The veins in her neck were pumping blood furiously. Her heartbeat, fast, pounding, deafening. 

"Goodbye Buffy." Were the last word that she would ever hear. 

THE END 


	3. Wish 2

OR ENDING 2

OR ENDING 2 

_"I wish things had worked out with me and Dru" _

_"Done" _

* * * 

"Why can't you kill her?" Dru asked, a hint of both sadness and anger in her voice. 

"You're the one who keeps bringing her up!" Spike exclaimed. "I haven't said a word about the bloody Slayer since we left California. She's on the other side of the planet, Dru!" 

"But you're lying!" Dru whimpered. "I can still see her floating all around you, laughing. Why? Why won't you push her away?" 

"But I did, pet. I did it for you. You keep punishing me. Carrying on with creatures like this." Spike was growing exasperated as he gestured at the Chaos Demon stood behind them. 

"I have to find my pleasures, Spike. You taste like ashes." Dru replied 

"So this is my fault now?" Spike demanded, exasperated. She'd been carrying on like this ever since they'd left Sunnydale. At first she blamed him entirely, for weeks barely speaking two words to him. That was a far greater punishment that if she'd just outright left him. Being around her everyday but not being with her almost killed him. He'd tried everything to appease her but nothing had worked. Eventually though she had forgiven him, and decided that everything that had happened was in fact Buffy's fault. 

"You can't blame the ghoul, Spike." Dru said. "You're all covered with her. I look at you... all I see is the Slayer." 

Spike snapped, he was fed up of all this. "You know what Dru, I'm not putting up with this bloody crap anymore. I'm sick and tired of you blaming everything on what happened in Sunnydale. You know as well as I do that the only reason I helped the Slayer out in the first place was because you were carrying on with Angelus. If anyone's to blame here, pet, it's you."

Dru remained silent for a moment, considering his words. Finally she stepped towards him and cupped his cheek in her hand. Spike closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

"Maybe we should just be friends." She said softly. His eyes snapped open. 

"What?" 

"I can't be with you like this, not when your heart is full of another." 

Spike stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide with shock. 

"You bloody bitch!" He finally yelled. "I've done everything for you, ever since we met I've loved you like no other, we've been together for over a century and you think you can just drop all that like it means nothing?" 

Dru shook her head sadly. "You don't love me." 

"Bollocks!" At that point his fist shot out and connected sharply with her face, she slumped to the floor. Spike took a moment to look at her unconscious body. 

"I'll show you just how much I love you." He murmured as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

* * * 

She awoke to find herself tied securely to the bed back at their home. Her wrists and ankles tied to each corner, turning her head she saw Spike sat at the bedside. 

"Morning, baby. I was wondering how long you were going to sleep for." 

"Now, Spike, it's not nice to hold a girl against her will." 

Spike crawled onto the bed, straddled her and leaned in close. 

"I'm tired of playing nice." He whispered. 

There was the smallest hint of lust in her eyes as she watched him lean close so that their mouths were just a fraction apart. He reached out a hand and began to caress her cheek. Dru gave a small murmur of pleasure and tried to lean into his touch, as soon as she did so he pulled his hand away. She tried to lean up and kiss him but he moved his head away. 

"You've changed something. You've undone history. Some people will be very cross." Drusilla giggled, she suddenly stopped and looked deep into his eyes recognizing that spark, a hint of mayhem and a splash of murderous intentions. Those eyes looked like her old dear Spike's.

Spike grinned as he saw the lust growing in her eyes. Scooting down the bed he began to rub her feet, knowing that a foot massage was the one thing Dru couldn't resist, and after being with her for over a hundred years he knew just which parts of her feet were the most sensitive. 

Dru bit her lip to avoid screaming out loud when she felt his hands on her feet, eventually drawing blood because she was biting so hard. After a few minutes Spike stopped and looked up.

"Tell me you want me." He said. Dru shook her head and he began to rub once more. 

After a few minutes she couldn't stand it any longer. 

"Spike," she moaned, "I want you. Come to Mummy." 

Ignoring her he continued for a few minutes until he'd decided she'd had enough. Crawling back up the bed he untied her wrists and allowed her to pull him into a deeply passionate kiss. As she fell asleep in his arms she knew now that she could never leave him, and she never would.

The End


	4. Wish 3

OR ENDING THREE

OR ENDING THREE 

_"I wish I had the chance to change the way I told Buffy my feelings" _

_"Done" _

* * * 

Spike grinned to himself as he walked home, they'd just been to the warehouse and he's made sure he'd done nothing to betray his feelings to Buffy. When the time came he wanted to do it right. As he walked he knew Dru was going to be at his crypt waiting for him. He'd planned all this out, all he had to do was tell her he wasn't interested and hopefully she'd just leave. 

Opening the door to his crypt he took in the soft light of the candles which Dru had set up. Then he saw her, radiant as always, gently caressing a rose to her cheek. She always did know how to make an entrance. 

"Hello Dru." He said, forcing himself to sound surprised. 

"My Spike," She crooned. "I'm here to make you all better." 

Spike said nothing, merely lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in Dru's direction. 

"And what makes you think I want your help? You left me for a bloody fungus demon of all things, and now you just expect me to take you back?" 

Dru frowned for a moment, then her eyes widened. 

"It's her isn't it? The Slayer. You reek of her worse than you did in Brazil." She walked over and placed her hand on his chest. "Your heart's full of her." 

Spike grinned. "Guilty as charged. You've always been telling me that I loved the Slayer, well guess what, you were right. I love her so much I can't think straight." 

Dru stared at Spike throughout his outburst, then she slapped him hard across the cheek. 

"I came back to help you and you're telling me you love the Slayer!" She yelled. "Does what we had mean nothing to you?" 

Spike shrugged. "Sorry baby, that's life. Besides, what we had didn't mean much to you when we were in Brazil." 

Dru opened her mouth to protest when the door to the crypt burst open and Harmony bounded in. She wrapped her arms around him and started nuzzling his neck. After a moment she spotted Drusilla. 

"Who's this Spikey?" Spike rolled his eyes. "Dru, this is Harm, Harm this is Dru." 

"You've been a busy little boy Spike." Dru observed. "Isn't loving the Slayer enough for you?" 

"A bloke has certain needs." 

Harmony smirked. "Yeah, he ...WHAT? You love the Slayer? Are you Crazy?" 

Spike just shrugged. "Sorry Harm, I guess it's over between us. Now, if you two will excuse me I've got a girl to go and see." 

Leaving both the former loves of his lives standing there he turned and left. 

Harmony and Drusilla looked at each other. The same idea clearly written across their faces. 

* * * 

Buffy lay in bed tossing and turning, her mind mulling over the events of the day. She still couldn't believe that Dawn had suggested that Spike was in love with her. It was crazy. Still, he had been acting a bit weird over the last few weeks. Nothing major, just being a bit less snippy and trying to help a bit too much. It couldn't be true...could it? 

Finally she got up and got dressed. There was only one way she was going to get any sleep tonight, she'd have to ask him. Climbing out of the window she jumped the ground and headed for Spike's crypt 

* * * 

As Spike headed towards Buffy's house he went over exactly what he was going to say to her in his head. He was lucky to have the advantage of knowing what her initial reaction was going to be, so he made sure he had arguments for all her protests prepared. 

As he arrived he hoisted himself up onto the tree and took a deep, unneeded breath and climbed through the window. 

The room was empty. 

With a dejected sigh, Spike took a quick look around, savouring Buffy's essence before climbing back out of the window and heading home. 

* * * 

Rather than barging in as she normally did, Buffy knocked on the door of the crypt. There was no answer. She wasn't exactly surprised, it was night which was Spike's going out time. Nevertheless she opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Spike?" She called softly. "Are you here?" 

When there was no answer she turned to leave, at that moment she felt something press into her side and her whole body felt like it was being pricked with millions of needles. The pain was almost unbearable as she slumped to the floor. Looking up through the haze of pain she saw the blurry outline of two figures standing over her. One of them was speaking to her, but she couldn't make out the words. Another wave of pain went through her and everything went black. 

Drusilla and Harmony looked down at the unconscious Slayer. 

"I say we play a little before we kill her." Said Dru as she bent down and lifted her up. Carrying the Slayer down to the underground area of Spike's crypt Dru snapped a manacle around her limp wrist and the two vampires decided what to do with her. 

"Why can't we just kill her?" Asked Harmony as she watched Dru study Buffy's unconscious form intently. "All that torture stuff is just....eeew. All messy and stuff." 

Dru rolled her eyes and turned to face the blonde vampire. 

"I want to teach her a lesson for taking my Spike's heart away from me." 

"HEY!" Harmony protested, "She took him away from me too. I don't see why you get to decide what happens to her. I mean you left Spikey and nearly broke his poor little heart. Now you come here and act like you own the place." 

Dru growled. "You should learn your place little girl." 

Harmony then pulled out the crossbow she had brought with her and pointed it at Dru. "Maybe you should learn yours." 

Dru arched an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Well, looks like we've got a little party going on down here." Said Spike who had arrived home to hear the voices of the two arguing vampires. "I thought you two would have got the hint and buggered off by now." 

"We wanted to have a bit of fun before we left." Dru replied with a coy smile. 

Before he could question her meaning he heard a moan coming from behind her back. Walking over to the source of the noise, his jaw dropped at the sight of Buffy hanging limply in his chains, just regaining consciousness. Grabbing the key from the table he unlocked the chains and caught her as she slumped against him. 

She blinked as her eyes began to focus. "Spike? What's going on?" 

"We're just leaving pet." He said gently. 

Buffy's head began to clear and she gently pushed herself away from him, standing to face Dru and Harmony. 

"I'm guessing I have one of you two to thank for my little trip to the land of unconsciousness." 

"Actually it was both of us." Piped up Harmony, ignoring the glare she got from Dru. "We wanted to pay you back for taking Spike from us. 

Buffy gasped and glanced at Spike. He looked at the floor. It was true then. Harmony turned to face them, now pointing the crossbow in their direction. 

"Harm," said Spike carefully. "Maybe you should point that thing somewhere else, like away from us." 

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Spike, I think I know how to use-" 

At that point her finger slipped on the trigger and a blot flew straight at Buffy. Without thinking Spike threw himself at her, pushing her out of the way. The last thing he was aware of was landing on top of her and a burning sensation in his chest. 

"Ooops." Said Harmony as she watched the bolt, which would have rid the world of it's oldest living Slayer, embed itself in her ex-lover's chest. 

"Nooooo!" Wailed Dru as she knocked the crossbow out of Harmony's hand. "You hurt my baby!" She yelled and began to rain punches down on Harmony's body. 

Buffy slid herself out from underneath Spike's body and winced when she saw the bolt sticking out from his chest, a bolt that would have killed her if he hadn't pushed her aside. Gently lifting him into a sitting position she took hold of the bolt, thankful that he was unconscious and wouldn't feel it. With one sharp tug she removed it and threw it to one side. Glancing up she observed that Dru and Harmony were too involved in fighting each other to notice what was going on. 

As silently as she could Buffy lifted Spike up and carried him out of the crypt and towards her house. 

* * * 

The first thing Spike was aware of when he woke up was that he was no longer in his crypt, he was in a bed. Opening his eyes he looked down and saw that someone had bandaged the wound in his chest. At that moment he heard the door open and saw Buffy walk in carrying a mug. 

"Hey," she said gently. "You're awake." 

He nodded and accepted the mug of blood which she handed him. When he'd drained it she arranged the pillows so that he was able to sit up comfortably. She paused for a moment, considering how to phrase what she wanted to say. 

"Spike...thank you...for saving my life." 

For a moment he looked genuinely shocked, she had never thanked him for anything before, ever. 

"You're welcome." He mumbled uncomfortably, knowing that if he gloated now it would ruin everything. 

The few second of silence which followed seemed deafening to both of them. Finally Buffy spoke. 

"Spike, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be totally honest with me, ok?" 

He swallowed and nodded, knowing what was coming. 

"Do you...are you in love with me?" 

Not trusting himself to speak he merely nodded. 

Buffy sighed. "I'd kind of guessed you know, you've been acting pretty different recently, nicer." She grinned. "A bit less of a pain in the ass." 

Spike smiled. 

"I wish I could tell you that I love you, but I can't, not yet anyway. But what I will say is this, why don't we drop this whole enemies facade and try and work at being friends. I know that's not what you want, but I'm not ready to jump head first into a relationship. That's what I did with Riley and look where it got me. What do you think? Can you handle us being friends for now?" 

Spike smiled, reached out and took her hand. 

"I'd like that." 

Buffy smiled, stood up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You should try and get some sleep. I'll be just next door if you need anything." 

Spike nodded and settled himself back down in the bed. Buffy pulled the covers over him before switching off the light and closing the door. 

As he drifted off to sleep Spike smiled. This was going to be the start of something good

The End


	5. Wish 4

OR ENDING FOUR

OR ENDING FOUR 

_"I wish that never lost the Gem of Amarra."_

_She smiled, "Done."_

* * *

He crawled out from underneath the sewer grate and squinted as the midday shone did something that it hadn't in nearly 120 years, it touched his skin warming it but for the first time not burning. The clock struck one and the students darted inside large buildings. He heard a familiar voice ask,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"We were just having fun Buffy."

Spike watched as Buffy sighed rejected by the boy as he and another girl walked off into a building. 

"The stupid sod." 

At the sound of his voice Buffy spun around with a stake in her hand. Spike grabbed her hand before she could plunge it into his heart. Even though it wouldn't make a different.

He looked at the ring on his finger the green stone glittered in sun, Buffy's tiny wrist clasped in a firm grip by his fingers.

"The Gem of Amarra?" Buffy gasped.

"Yup." He looked at her warily but decide to go ahead and see how well he truly knew her. "I'm going to let you go now slayer. And you're going to play nice."

He slowly released his grip on the slayer and she went into full defensive mode. Throwing kicks and punches wildly at him. Spike simply dodged them.

"So what you're not going to hit back now what happened to you? The ring give you a soul?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Nope." He replied flatly sitting down on a bench.

Buffy watched in amazement and utter disbelief when Spike took off his duster and let the sun's rays hit is pale arms. He leaned back his head and closed his eyes. Leaving himself open to an attack by Buffy but she was too stunned to even react. Until he started.

"Why?"

"Uhh?" Buffy looked down on the vampire wondering what was his trick. What could he possibly be up to?

"Why did you let him get the best of you not once but twice. You should have kicked his arse, from here to Timbuktu."

"Spike I'm not here to converse with you." She growled.

"Fine I'll go." Spike got up and began to walk down the street.

Buffy didn't know what to make of it, but she had to tell Giles.

* * *

"So he didn't want to fight?" Giles asked with wonder.

"Not at all." Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah Buffy gave him everything she had too. I saw the whole thing." Xander added in.

There was a slight knocking on the front door and when Buffy opened it she couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Spike.

Giles quickly pulled out a crossbow and Xander grabbed a bottle of holy water.

"What the hell do you want?" Buffy asked.

"To help you slayer.' Spike answered cockily.

"Are you ludacrious man? For gods sake you've tried to kill her and now you want to help." Giles replied in utter disbelief

"I wouldn't be the first." Spike replied.

Buffy cringed. Giles glared at him and Xander couldn't keep his mouth shut, "That's true definitely, she did . . ."

Xander stopped as both Buffy and Giles glared at him.

"I don't want your help and I don't need you help." Buffy spun back toward Spike

"You will. I'll be around." With that Spike left.

* * *

"I think that you should just stake him and get it over with." Riley announced during a patrol.

"What? Xander just wanted me and you to go on double date with him and Anya, why would I stake him? Besides I don't kill people, that's Fai...." Buffy as the pit of her stomach ached. 

If Spike hadn't rescued her from that warehouse she would have died and Faith would still be in her body. But what knotted her stomach even more was that Spike and even Tara, a girl she'd never even met prior to that day knew it wasn't her. Well, Tara from magic and Spike from good old vampiric intuition. But Riley a guy that she been virtually inseparable from for the last three months certainly didn't realize it.

Riley flinched when Buffy began to says Faith's name. Everything had been different since that day. She would look for any excuse in the book not to make love with him and even when she did, it was like she was unsure of her abilities. He knew Buffy often wondered if there was a difference between her and Faith. After that night Buffy's became withdrawn, and self-conscious around him.

"I was talking about Spike."

"What?... Hello? Spike is helping us set up Adam. Why would I stake him?" Buffy looked at Riley disgusted.

"I think that he's interested in you and I don't like it."

Buffy statement softened a little as she looked at Riley.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she stepped into her dorm room noticing a familiar figuring laying on her bed, "Where's Willow?"

At her girlfriends. And I was waiting for you pet."

"Why?"

"Just checking up on you."

"I seem to be saying why again?"

"Because I know that you broke up with the Captain Cardboard tonight." Buffy set down her weapons bag and sat on the edge of her bed. She began to cry and Spike quickly moved to console her.

"Tell me last year that I'd be crying on the shoulder of my worst enemy I would have bet everything I had against it." She tried to joke as he wiped the tear from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"He blamed me for Forrest's death."

"You went to the caves didn't you? God, Buffy I told you not to go to the caves. Adam knows them like the back of hands you could have been killed." Spike gasped as he clasped her face in his hands.

"Enough with the lecture. How did you know? About me and Riley?"

"He paid me a little visit. I'm glad that you never told him about the Gem of Amarra. He looked quite shocked when he plunged that stake though my heart and I pulled it back out."

"He did WHAT?" Buffy jumped back looking at Spike, over the last six months their once mortal enemy had become her friend, her guardian. Willow always kidded that that he had picked up where Angel had left off, well in almost every category except one. Willow had always told her that it was just a matter of time before all of the categories were filled.

"It's all right, slayer I'm fine." Spike smiled at her pulling her back into a hug. 

"I can't take this Spike. These last couple of months have been torturous. With Adam, Faith, Riley and the Initiative. I just can't believe it. I can't believe that I'm going to say this but you've been the highlight of the year. Believe it or not." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I believe it?" Spike asked cockily

Buffy pulled away from and punched him playfully in the arm.

* * *

"So, you guys had a bunch of strange dreams. And there was a man standing there with cheese?" Spike asked as he looked at the four sitting on the table, who all nodded their heads. "So, was I in anyone's dream?"

"Yup!" Xander saw this a chance to embarrass Spike, "You were wearing a tweed jacket looking very Gilesian. And Giles said that you were going to be a Watcher. And . . ."

"All right I don't want to hear any more, it sounds just about as boring as you are." Spike brushed him off.

* * *

After they'd all gone Buffy entered her bedroom to see Spike still there.

"So are you going to tell me, luv? Or do I have to use drastic measures." He growled.

"Oh what ev..." Buffy felt herself being hoisted off the ground and flung onto her bed and he began to tickle her. She squirmed and screamed out laughter.

Joyce burst into the dark room and flicked on the light, to see her daughter pinned by the vampire on her bed. They both stopped immediately and looked at Joyce who shook her head, "You two and your ticklefests!! You guys are going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Mommy pleASSSSSSSE." Buffy screeched as Spike began his assault again.

Joyce rolled her eyes and smiled, "Give me a break Buffy, you're The Slayer' do something about it."

With that Joyce left the room. Before she even got to the stairs landing she could here Spike begging for her to stop. Joyce laughed as she went to clean up the kitchen.

* * * 

"For god sakes slayer stop." Spike cried out weakly.

She sat up straddling him in triumph. "Who's the man."

Spike grumbled something unintelligible. Buffy posed her fingers to begin an all out assault on the vampire again.

"Ok ok ok, you are you are the man. A little pretty man." He replied.

Buffy smiled.

"So are you gonna tell me, now pet?"

"I didn't dream about you." She replied flatly.

"Oh." Spike looked dejected.

"Why would I dream when I have the real thing right here." Buffy dipped down and kissed Spike gently on the lips.

The End


	6. Wish 5

ENDING FIVE

ENDING FIVE 

_"God, I'm probably going to regret this but.... I wish that Buffy would tell me how she really feels about me."_

Melina gasped at Spike and then smiled, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then held her forehead to his, their noses touching, their eyes closed and replied, "Done."

Buffy had, had enough of this, she stormed over to Spike and the girl sitting at the table, even though she didn't know why she was so angry.

"I need to talk to you." Buffy didn't understand why she all of a sudden felt compelled to tell Spike what she felt about him.

"Spike my work here is done." Melina whispered into his ear, she kissed his gently on his lips and then gave Buffy one last look before she left.

"Yes Buffy?"

"There so much that I want to say but I don't ..." Buffy began.

"Just say it Buffy."

"Fine" She paused swallowing hard before she continued. "Spike I know that I was pretty cruel to you the other day and well .... I ... I just wanted to tell you that you were right about somethings."

Spike waited for her to continue.

"We do have something here. God I can't believe that I'm saying this. You're right, it's not pretty but it is there." She drew a deep breath and continued. "It's just that, you and me would be more complicated that me and Angel. And Angel and I were complicated, enough to last a lifetime. No matter what feeling I may have for you they can't ever see the light of day. And I won't lurk in the shadows anymore. My heart been stomped on, stepped on and kicked. I really can't go through that right now. I'm sorry."

Buffy turned to leave, but Spike grabbed her arm.

"Fine then, a dance. It's all I ask." 

Buffy passively agreed as Spike led her to the dance floor. As soon as the song began to play Spike wondered if Melina had requested it for him.

  
_What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend   
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go   
Don't let go   
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go _

Buffy kept a safe distance from the vampire not wanting to give the wrong idea.

  
_I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon   
It would all end   
I live in misery when you're not around   
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows _

_There'll be some lovemaking heartbreaking soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking heartbreaking soul shaking _

  
Spike smiled as the words were sung clearly reflected his feelings.

_What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend   
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go   
Don't let go   
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go_

_  
I often fantasize  
The stars above are watching you   
They know my heart and speak to yours   
Like only lovers do   
If I could wear your clothes   
I'd pretend I was you and lose control _

Buffy moved closer toward Spike resting her head on his chest.

_There'll be some lovemaking heartbreaking soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking heartbreaking soul shaking oh yeah _

_What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend   
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go   
Don't let go   
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go_

_  
Running in and out my life has got me so confused   
You gotta make the sacrifice   
Somebody's got to choose   
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right _

Buffy swallowed hard as the words of the bridge resonated in her mind.

_What's it gonna be _

_Cuz I can't pretend   
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go   
Don't let go   
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go_

_I said that you've got the right to loose control yeah_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go cause I can't take it_

Spike rested his chin on top of her head.

_What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend   
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go   
Don't let go   
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go_

_Loose control yeah_

_What's it gonna be_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

As the song ended Spike could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She looked up at him confused and walked back toward the gang who looked absolutely flabbergasted at the Slayer.

Spike smiled to himself and whispered to himself, "I'm not giving on you Buffy."

The End.


End file.
